A reason of drooling
by Kiina
Summary: Highly disturbing stories infect the mind and kill the soul. You better not read. Complete
1. The old lady

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**A reason of drooling**

**- Chapter 1: The old lady**

One day Tyson went into a shop. It was pretty dark in there so he couldn't see the old women who stared at him. 'He is pretty'

"Do you look for something?" She asked politely. He jerked. 'He should do that often! It makes him even cuter!' 

"Oh nothing. I wanted to look around a bit." But she, being the old women she was, couldn't understand him properly. 'He is such a cute boy I have to help him!' And then Tyson's world was black…

"Ugh." Tyson opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a side street. He looked down his body. Somehow he felt weird but he decided to stop thinking about it and search for his way out there. Hell he couldn't even remember the reason why he was there! But it took not long and he knew again where he was. After 20 minutes he was back in their hotel. 

"Hey Ray!" He shouted when he saw Ray sitting on the floor reading a book. Ray looked up and smiled. But soon his smile faded away. Tyson himself didn't realise that fact and looked around for the others. Max sat behind the TV, Kai was in the corner with a book himself and Kenny was behind his laptop typing something. "Why is everyone reading?! Are you crazy?! Reading is for school…." After a short thinking time he continued. 

"…about what is this book anyway?" Kai looked annoyed up. He jerked. 

"Ty…Tyson?!" Max heard that and looked up to see why Kai shouted only to gasp. That was the moment Tyson realised everyone was acting weird. 

"Is it that weird that I ask him about the book?" He laughed lightly. BAM!!!! The door banged when someone shut it violently. A red-head ran-went annoyed towards the kitchen. Another bam was heard but it was from the refrigerator. Then he came into eyesight again and sat down on the sofa holding a milk package in one hand. He gulped it down.

 "That bastard! He should go to hell!" He shouted angry for a unknown reason. Then the moment came he registered the silence around him and he looked up. First he saw Kai. And he was intensely staring at something or someone what was rather weird since he normally never stared. Then he saw Max, who looked like he would faint, Ray did the same and the last one Kenny was panting heavily without any reasons. And then…

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" He jerked and pressed himself against the wall behind him a shocked expression on his face. His eyes were wide when he saw that Tyson looked at him. Then there was again silence so Tyson could hear the hard breathing from behind him. He turned around and saw Kenny but beside that he saw all the others- Ray staring, Max staring, Kai…well…actually he trembled. He swallowed hard. The looks his team-mates gave him were creepy at least for him. 

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked low. Max blinked and managed to smile weakly. 

"You are hot." Ray said bluntly. Now it was Tyson's time to gasp. Never anyone said something like that to him. Not even something familiar to it. Simply nothing. Tala stood up. He tilted his head to the right and continued staring at Tyson. Suddenly he saw Kai stood directly in front of him still trembling. His hand headed forward towards Tyson's cheek. Then he jerked again and stepped back. He shook his head not believing. Then he ran into his own room and shut the door with a loud bam. Tyson looked surprised at the door where Kai had disappeared short time before, so he couldn't see Tala came from behind him with a dreamy expression on his face. He yelped when he felt himself pinned against the nearby wall. Before he could react he felt Tala's lips on his. He bit into his lower lip and made Tyson shiver. He wanted to push Tala away but the older teen was a way too strong. Then he got another idea. Which would hurt a lot more than any possible thing he could do- he kicked Tala into his *****. Heh…. But to his utterly surprise Tala smirked and didn't shout cry or do anything which could be taken as expression of pain. And that was when Tyson got, finally, nervous. Tala was still holding him tightly and his wrists began to hurt. He stared up into ice-blue eyes and couldn't find anything but pleasure in them. And then he felt something against his stomach… something… HARD?!

"Uh…Tala…" He started blushing like a tomato. He stared down and saw that he was…indeed…right with his assumption of what was pressing against his body… 

And naturally it freaked him out. Tala, however, didn't know such things as shame since he had a different childhood and so he just smiled when he saw what had happened. 

"How old is he?" Tala asked loud enough for the others to hear. 

"…14…" Came the weak answer from Max who couldn't help but drool. Tala's eyes widened slightly. 

"Just 14…" He whispered and his fingers travelled over Tyson's cheek. Tyson could do nothing but stare at the older teen. He could see his eyes getting a darker shade of blue which betrayed him and let Tyson know about his intense want. "…so…hot…" Tala's breathing became ragged and he leaning forwards again, staring intensely at Tyson's mouth. 

"...ah…" Tyson's voice cut through the silence. It was just a really low noise yet it made Tala stumble backwards and stare. That was the moment he noticed Tyson was crying. 

"I di-" He was cut off by Tyson who ran out of the room. He could hear him bang against Kai's door. 

"Kai! Please let me in!" He shouted in panic. "Please!" And suddenly the door opened. Kai saw Tyson's tears and growled. 

"Who made you cry?" He asked extremely pissed. But Tyson shook his head and ran into the room.

"Please lock it!" The panic was still clearly in his voice. 

"First tell me who." Kai demanded. Tyson started to tremble with fear. He shook his head since he wasn't able to speak even if he tried it. "Tyson…" Tyson closed his eyes only to make place for more tears. "…are you seriously thinking I am not able to protect you?" he asked smirking. At that Tyson jerked. "So tell me…who was it?" Kai frowned when he saw Tyson shook his head yet again. "That's it. I am going to show you…" Kai grabbed Tyson's arm and dragged him out of the room toward the kitchen. Tyson leaned himself with all his strength against the direction Kai headed but he didn't succeed and was slowly pulled toward the kitchen- and a problem so he believed. Yet Kai wasn't even slowing down and it seemed as if he didn't really notice that he had Tyson's weight in his hand. When he entered the kitchen he saw Kenny, Max and Ray on the couch while Tala was banging his head against the wall. 

"Who made him cry?" Kai asked deadly low. He didn't do anything as Tyson went on trying to free himself out of the tight grasp in which he held him. Tala stopped banging his head against the poor wall which had already a few cracks. "I want an explanation for this- Right now." He glared an ice cold glare at his team mates and Tala who was looking at him by then. 

"…I am sorry…I didn't think he woul-"

"I am not interested in what you are _thinking_." Kai's eyes seemed to loose all their warmth. "You made him cry damn it." His crimson orbs seemed to freeze. And he looked simply dangerous. 

"You didn't want to hurt me?" Tyson asked uncertainly. 

"Why should I want that?!" Tala asked. 

"But…you bit me…" He said confused. 

"You _bit_ him?!" Kai asked. "Oh you better didn't do what I think you did…" Tala stared blankly at Kai. Suddenly he understood…

"You mean…you…you…like him?" He asked shocked. 

"Of course." 

**At that…**

**…Tyson fainted.  **

*****  **

**^_^; lol…I let him faint! *doesn't believes it herself* What a pity…hehehehe….hehehe…hehehee..hehe…MUAHAHAHHAAHAAAA!!!! ^-^; Please review?! ….I have to tell you something personal…I am depressed since I get like about no reviews lately…you would make me really happy! Please?**


	2. Tala's friend the wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**A reason of drooling**

**- Chapter 2: Tala's friend the wall**

Tala didn't like the glare Kai was sending him so he stared at the wall. It was white and looked almost normal if you didn't mind the cracks he had made. Boris had often shouted at him for destroying all his precious walls at the abbey, yet Tala just couldn't stop himself and continued. There must be some stupid charm about white walls, he thought uneasily. His head didn't hurt, since he was a Cyborg, and what didn't hurt you, wasn't bad for you. –Right?

"He fainted." Max whispered. But Kai was too occupied with his glaring at Tala to notice such inferior things as a fainted team mate. Tala, however, felt that there was someone with intense want to kill directly staring at him. That person stood by the other person who had fainted, yes; Tala could feel all that. He didn't like the position he was in. Max finally got over all his inner problems and ran to Tyson, trying to help his best friend. "Tyson?! Are you alright?! Come on! Stop playing dead! I know you are alive!!" After Max realized that Tyson was _not _just playing dead, he grabbed Tyson's sleeve and shook him.

"Do not touch what's mine." Max immediately let go of Tyson and baked away.

"Why did I even bother?" He asked himself quietly. One dark bad person staring at you if you touched your best friend was already enough for his liking but now, that there was another he didn't feel like touching anyone anymore. Max stared at Tala and suddenly was happy that he hadn't insisted on waking Tyson.

"Um, could anyone wake him up?" Ray asked almost shyly. Tala smiled brightly – it looked unbelievingly creepy – and nodded. "I mean- right now?" Ray continued with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't going to get into the fight and do anything with Tyson, but he was still his friend and he didn't want his friends to die. Tala blinked. Suddenly he growled and slapped Kai.

"You ass didn't do anything!! He could be dead by now! You just glared at me!! Look at him! He is supposed to be your boyfriend isn't he?! So; do something, damn it!" Tala yelled angrily. Kai jerked.

"He is _not _my boyfriend!" He insisted. "He never even talked about wanting one!"

"He didn't?!" Tala asked confused. "But, I thought, well; I have to admit that you aren't that ugly and…"

"He is 14 damn you! What did you expect? That he bounces around searching for the nearest love?!"

"Yes."

"You are _so _innocent!"

"Am not! You are innocent! Not even kissed him once, now did you?!" Tala shouted. Kai gritted his teeth.

"I had to hold myself back and now you come and frighten him like that! I wanted everything to start _slowly_!" Tala smirked.

"So that's why you never dared to sleep on his side…"

"…"

"And it's the reason why you don't want him to hug you, isn't it?"

"…"

"And that's why you always stand at least a few meters away from him?"

"…"

"The cause for your sudden sicknesses if he wants you to sleep at his place was this too?"

"Shut up."

"And it's your motive for frowning every time he leans against you?"

"Be _quiet._"

"Ah, how could I forget; it's the perfect explanation why you always seem that nervous around him!"

"Tala if you don't shut up I will make you regret it…"

"Do you know why I know about your problems?"

"…no, but I don't even want to know that…"

"It's because I have just the same."

"You…- _what?!" _

"I have the same problems."

"No not _that! _I meant; he hugged you?!!"

"…he did."

"If he ever wakes up I am so going to give him extra training…"

"Kai?"

"What?"

"He…um…how to say…" Ray stuttered.

"Just spill it already."

"He heard _everything." _Max stated. Kai felt betrayed. Tala banged his head against the already damaged wall. Max winced as he watched Tala's doings. Kenny stared at Tyson, watching his very moves. Ray watched Kenny, knowing that the teen was shortly before jumping Tyson. And Tyson blinked.

"You did?" Kai snapped annoyed.

"Yep."

"I lied."

"Huh?"

"Nothing I said was true. I lied. Did you really think I liked you?!"

"No; of course not!" Kai jerked. Somehow he felt as though someone had stabbed him into his heart. However, his emotions couldn't be seen on the outside. He was still the calm and collected team leader.

"Well; _I _did _not _lie!" Tala announced with a sly smirk on his lips. He knew that Kai had never been lying; he had grown up with that guy after all!

"Tyson would you do me a favour?" Came the shaking voice from Kenny.

"Sure; what is it?" Tyson asked smiling. Kenny scratched his head.

"Would you, umm…have sex with me?" He finally asked. Tyson laughed.

"If you want to; sure!"

It was too much for Kai.

He fell to the ground and _merely_ started crying.

**Thanks!!! You reviewed!! After all, I am not getting that less reviews, am I? O.o; sweatdrops I am so happy! dances And I have finally holidays so I hope there will be a next chapter… with me there is nothing for sure… -- I wrote this chapter 3 times and was never happy about the result- this is just the best I could do breaks down But the mystery about Tyson's looks should be solved in the next chapter! : **


	3. Kai who almost never cries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**A reason of drooling**

**- Chapter 3: Kai who almost never cries**

Kai's tears were running down his cheeks and he couldn't stop crying. Now that he had started he felt like dying, since he had shown weakness in front of everyone and lost Tyson to the one person he had never thought of losing anything to; Kenny. Surprisingly he felt someone rubbing his back. Quickly he turned around and saw Tyson smiling weakly and really confused at him. Of course it had to be Tyson, seeing as Tala would never touch him in that way and nobody else dared to act against Tala's instructions.

"Why the fuck are you crying?!" Tala asked, because he saw that Kai had gotten Tyson's attention all to himself when he had shown weakness. "If you are going to work with these unfair methods I am going to do the same!" He announced. Kai blinked. Tyson blinked. Tala's eyebrow twitched. "Argh, so now you are all playing innocent, huh?!!" He asked angrily. Kai tilted his head. Tyson scratched his head. "It was true? Not fake?!" He asked finally. Kai merely wiped his tears away.

"What do you mean; methods?" Tyson asked. Tala groaned.

"This guy is purposely trying to get you to like him! He uses the charm of weakness!!! Of course you can't resist!"

"I was crying for real idiot." Kai snapped.

"Oh."

"…grrr…"

"I didn't know that!" Tala shouted in defence. "How would I know that you finally got some humanity pushed into your head?"

"You aren't exactly that human either!"

"I am a Cyborg but I am _still _more of a human than you!"

"…right…"

"Don't you smirk at me! You disaster of a creature you!"

"Disaster huh?"

"Yes, disaster!"

"Why?"

"You used to be a devil and now you cannot even do that because you have to cry. That is a disaster and if it is not I don't know what the hell you think a disaster is!"

"That sentence was long." Max muttered.

"Yes, but he said two sentences." Ray corrected Max.

"Alright, but I just wanted to say that someone finally really said something for once!" Max replied.

"And I merely answered that you need to learn to count up to two!" Ray said ticked off. Max glared. Ray glared.

"He said I am a disaster…" Kai said. He sweatdropped.

"Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Hn?"

"Aren't you angry?"

"Do you want me to be angry?"

"Um…no?"

"Alright."

"Hey, you aren't good enough to follow Tyson's orders!" Tala shouted and glared at Kai. Kai raised his eyebrow.

"I thought I was a disaster…"

"You are a disaster."

"But isn't a disaster supposed to act like it wants to?"

"…you have a point there…"

"Hn…"

"Okay, from now on I am going to be a disaster too!"

"You are evil." Kai whispered. Tyson forgot to feel scared and went over to hug Tala.

"What was that for?!" Tala asked surprised.

"I just wanted to try and hug a bad guy!" Tyson announced.

"How was it?" Max asked.

"…boring…" Tyson said truthfully. Suddenly they heard a weird sound. They turned around to see Kai desperately trying to get away from Ray, who held him back from killing Tala. Or Tyson. Nobody was sure whom Kai wanted to kill anyway…

"Boring?" Tala asked.

"Yep."

"I know a way to make it less boring!" Kai shouted from the other side of the room. Everyone was silent. "What?!" Kai snapped.

"You know…he he…that sounded _so _wrong…" Tyson said. Kai stared.

"Actually I wanted it to sound that way." He said somehow darkly. The innocence of Tyson Kinomiya and his fellow friends (including a certain red head) made him feel depressed. Very depressed.

"Oh." Tyson said.

"Are you still going to have sex with him?" Ray asked Tyson and pointed at Kenny.

"…um…" Both Kai and Tala had a bad feeling about that.

"If you don't want sex that's called rape. Do you know that?" Tala asked.

"Yes and rape is not that nice. You better say no." Kai added.

"And it can really hurt." Tala continued.

"Oh yes, just think of the pain! You will be unable to sit for weeks!" Kai cried.

"Plus you cannot be sure he isn't going to do it again once he knows how good it feels!" Tala reminded.

"He won't stop ever again. I already have a feeling you are some sort of drug in bed…" Kai thought loudly.

"Oh yeah, with those innocent blue eyes…" Tala dreamed.

"And the silky blue hair!" Kai whined.

"Don't forget that delicate mouth!"

"His…light body…"

"The graceful movements!"

"Guys?" Tyson asked.

"Hn?"

"What?"

"You are scaring me…" Tyson pointed out.

"We did?" Tala asked.

"Um…yes…" Tyson said.

"Sorry?"

"Now that's even more scaring…" Tyson went out of the room. Kai and Tala stared at each other. Max glared at Ray. Ray glanced at Max and glared as he realized that the blond was glaring at him. Kenny felt betrayed.

"Do I look as though I would rape him?" Kenny whined.

"Yes." -Kai

"Yes." -Tala

"Definitely." -Ray

"Of course!" –Max

Kenny: O.O

**Me: ; Its okay Kenny! I feel with you! Or not…muha…sue me…  
Anyway…I updated after one day…that's creepy…O.O **


	4. Kenny who has no eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**A reason of drooling**

**- Chapter 4: Kenny who has no eyes**

Kenny decided that he didn't like his team or Tala- That was; his team excluding Tyson. Tyson had never done anything against him. Nor had he ever done something _for _Kenny, but that was beside the point. Kenny smirked. He had gotten an idea. Quickly he ran after Tyson.

Tyson, ever so innocent, sat at the kitchen table and drank a hot chocolate. He blinked when he saw Kenny. Kenny smiled, like always.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked. Kenny shrugged.

"I just…well…Tala and Kai were kind of creepy to stay with…" He admitted. Tyson raised his eyebrow.

"They won't kill you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, cuz if they could they had done that already."

"That's true."

"By the way; I want to say that I cannot stand those fics full of people killing each other just because of some little fight. That's not realistic! If you kill someone you get into big trouble and get into jail and shit like that…" Tyson said wisely. Kenny nodded. They both turned around and stared at the readers.

"If for instance Voltair hates Kai he usually hits him or rapes him or kills him. Right? All that violence is not necessary, I say! It's not important how much blood there is! The emotions, you have to write about the emotions and that's what makes a fic a good fic!" Kenny advised. He sat back down. Tyson drank his hot chocolate. The readers realize how foolish it is to read or write lemons and never do it again.

Heh.

Fooled ya! (The author herself often reads exactly those fics…)

Suddenly Kai and Tala came running into the room. Kai glared at Kenny and threatened he would kill Dizzy if Kenny was going to do anything to little innocent Tyson- Even though Tyson is taller and stronger than Kenny.

Whatever.

Kai had a dark childhood. Warning; now that's the part where there will be a dark and mysterious flashback. Not.

The author doesn't bothers to write that. Let's just say that Kai is creepy because he got smiled at when he wore pink dresses when he was little. On each Saturday his grandfather aka Voltair or better known as Voldemord would come to his kindergarten and drink tea with him. Of course Kai became distant and isolated. He had hundreds of Barbies in his doll house at home. The author shivers at the darkness of the summery of the flashback and decides she shouldn't write any flashbacks anymore.

That's the reason why Kai threatened Kenny. Alright, the story is going on now… Tala immediately ran to Tyson and sat onto his lap. He felt relaxed.

"Tala?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I enjoy my stay in Japan!"

"I can clearly see that."

"So can I…" Kai whispered. He took out a pink Beyblade from behind his back (a lot of things tend to be behind people's backs in stories) and held it in front of Tala. Tala went green.

"How dare you?!" He asked Kai. Kai shrugged.

"Just like this, my friend, just like this." Kai admitted.

"You know about the Russian saying which says that everyone who sees a pink Beyblade is going to marry a fan girl." Tala whispered knowingly. Kai nodded. "That means you are going to marry one too!"

"Nope, I already saw Mariah's and I didn't marry anyone yet. But maybe it works on Cyborgs." Tala sweatdropped.

"I feel like Pinocchio."

"Who is that?"

"That's a thing made of wood which wants to get a real human." Kenny couldn't remember his intelligent plan and wanted to go out of the room. He knew Tyson would never love him. Two cool boys already loved him. Kenny knew that he himself was not cool. He wore classes. He had no eyes. He was shorter than his uke boyfriend would be…

"Tyson?"

"Yep?"

"Do you want to be uke?" Tala looked confused since he didn't know what 'uke' meant and Kai smirked, knowing that everyone was uke when he was near.

"Um…depends…"

"Oh what?"

"On…the person…the gender…you know- such things…"

"Would you be uke in a relationship with me?" Kenny asked right away. Tyson's eyebrow twitched.

"Do I look that girly?" He half-snapped.

"Yeah." Kenny answered.

"Yep." Kai replied.

"Oh yes…" Tala smirked.

"Why?!"

"You have long hair…"

"You are little…"

"You speak a lot…"

"What does speaking have to do with being girly?!"

"Girls speak more than boys." Tala stated.

"That would mean you and Kai were totally seme."

"That's true."

"You are not."

"We are."

"You are not."

"We are…" Tala said smirking.

"Well, if that's it I am just going to be quiet too." Tyson stated.

After that was said nobody talked anymore.

**The end **

**Wow, I finally wrote the end for one of my stories. That seems totally surreal. But the end is not that ending anyway. I feel like someone _made_ me do it. Probably imagination…**

**…or not? -shivers-**


End file.
